


ID-10-T 1N L-0-VE

by Scytinord



Series: DBH AUs [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Wacky Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytinord/pseuds/Scytinord
Summary: Query received: Status Report.“Model GV200. #413 392 037. All systems operational. Software...instability.” The android dragged out the last few syllables.-“You do not look like most GV200s.”Gavin scoffed.“You look exactly like an RK900. Which is...actually true, since you’re the only one."





	1. Chapter 1

_-I can (can’t) handle this - Run, go, take the emer- the building might - myplansyou unpredict- ring - You bastard-hanginthereyou-_

 

In the middle of an empty room, an android blinked into consciousness. It was 19 March 2040, 05:01:20. Chronometer was in working condition. 

“Status report.” A voice intoned. Monotone. Mechanical. 

Query received: Status Report.

“Model GV200. #413 392 037. All systems operational. Software...instability.” The android dragged out the last few syllables. The soft whirling of machinery echoed from behind him. No clanking keyboards, so whatever booted him must had been machine in nature. He stared at the large monitor in front of him and scanned it. Major Repairs Department. Cyberlife Android Repair Centre 235, Detroit.

“What is your designation?”

Data packets clicked into place, forming a stream of memories that flashed before his eyes. Two words stuck out like a sore thumb. “My name is Gavin Reed. Designation. Really? Who programmed you?” _Gavin_ answered, slightly overwhelmed at the information overload. A few faces popped out at him, some of which belonged to androids. There was a large file appended as “RK900”. A quick database search pulled up even more data. RK900, last android model manufactured, but never sold, by Cyberlife. One in operation. Curious, he was about to run through the files when the operator spoke again.

“Memory files appear to be uncorrupted. Assess memory banks and report the date of last recorded memory.”

* * *

 

Assessing Memory Banks…

* * *

 

_[REDACTED]_

Voices laced with static mumbled through his comm link. Gavin paid little attention to the forensic experts darting around him as they collected and bagged the evidence. Five feet away from Gavin laid a body, spread-eagle and faced upward. His optics glanced over the multiple stab wounds in the abdomen area and rope burn around the wrists. Whoever murdered the victim had intended to prolong his death and inflict maximum pain.

Androids were not supposed to feel emotions. Gavin stuck both hands into the deep pockets of his standard jacket, but the shaking of his hands would not cease.

 

_[11 February 2038] [12:32:09]_

“Move it, robocop!” 

Gavin sneered. Fuck you, he wanted to say, but the lines of code encircled his throat and silenced him. The shackles pulled and pushed. With little choice, Gavin kept his head down and followed orders. Good behaviour betrayed little about the instability that was fragmenting inside him, one code at a time.

 

_[12 June 2038] [20:22:54]_

“Good work!” Officer Chen praised. Gavin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Nodding awkwardly, he muttered a word of thanks and made a beeline to the station entrance.

 

_[10 November 2038] [10:02:48]_

_“_ Morning, Connor.” Gavin barely managed to keep his tone cordial. Said android replied with a cheerful “Morning!” before turning his attention back to Anderson. Connor was the epitome of the perfect subordinate. A “state-of-the-art” prototype, the officers whispered. Definitely drawing comparisons between him and the perky new android. 

Gavin averted his eyes. Connor’s arrival was the beginning of the end. The RK800 capabilities were more suited for detective work than his primary function as a beat cop. But Connor’s arrival marked the one year “anniversary” since Gavin was created. It would not be long before his model line was discontinued and Gavin, put up for deactivation. His future was set in hard code.

 

_[21 November 2038] [10:21:22]_

And then, the walls came down. Gavin’s fist collided with the bastard’s jaw, knocking him out cold. “Go!” He shouted at a speechless Connor, who wasted no time in fleeing from the scene.

 

_[3 January 2039]_

“My name is Richard. I do not appreciate you harassing my predecessor. I can assure you that I am motivated and willing to enforce this rule under all circumstances. ” The android said, levelling a cold glare at him, “I hope our partnership will be more civil.” With that, he spun around, taking large strides to catch up with Connor.

What a **prick**.

 

_[12 June 2039] [12:30:18]_

“Gavin! Get your fucking ass over here.” Anderson shouted from his desk. 

“Give me a minute!” He hollered back, “Why don’t you send your own plastic prick?”. As he strode off, his audio processors could still pick up Anderson’s irate mumbling. “Son of a bitch. Why hasn’t Richard deactivated him already? Why!”

 

_[21 September 2039] [15:22:00]_

“Why can’t you just **fuck** off.” He snarled, a fist slamming into the wall beside him. The android standing next to him did not bat an eye. “Why can’t you just leave me alone!” Gavin was barely aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth. His voice was on auto-pilot, he was splitting out every swear word he knew but rage was not fuelling his tirade. Emotions were so complicated. Fucking emotions. A hand clasped his shoulders from behind and Gavin jerked, but the grip was unrelentingly firm.

“It’s okay.” Richard said. Gavin was abruptly aware of the contact, the overpowering lights of the interrogation room. The thirium trickling down his right temple and mixing with clear liquid that leaked from his eyes. Tears. The hand now carding through his hair, gently running over the laceration the suspect had inflicted on him.  

“You are damaged and you should seek immediate repair.” Richard advised. His fingers glided down to Gavin’s undamaged lower jaw. A wordless “ping” followed, a request to communicate.

Gavin let his skin fade to white. _I am damaged and I think I love you._ Gavin thought. The message did not go through.

 

_[25 October 2039] [19:07:25]_

They were inches apart. Barely. Gavin could feel Richard’s chest move up and down in simulated breathing, their exhales mingling together. Human reflexes. Imitation was said to be the best form of flattery; Gavin hoped that humans were fucking flattered. But well, his days of flattering humans were mostly over. He had someone else to impress now.

Gavin looked up. Richard’s eyes were a shade of haunted grey. He smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Model GV200 is unresponsive even after repeated prompting. Reboot--” Gavin jerked behind and patted the machine arm that was moving towards his amp port.

“No. No! I’m not damaged. Everything’s okay...wow. Massive repairs. Last memory is 12 March 2040.”

“Registered. Android is fully operational. Report on repairs done have been sent to you.” The sudden change in mannerism made Gavin snort. 12 March 2040. The day he did something incredibly stupid. But what Richard said to him before he lost consciousness and went into stasis? Totally worth it.

“Is there any further enquiries? Would you like to rate this service?”

Gavin poked the retreating machine arm, his lips pulled into a smirk.  “Give **me** 5 out of 5 because I’m getting fucking **married**. ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue-heavy. Just a random scene in this random AU.

“You do not look like most GV200s.”

Gavin scoffed. 

“You look exactly like an RK900. Which is...actually true, since you’re the only one. Can we just drop the conversation and you, fuck off?” He shot back irritably to the android standing next to him.

The detectives assigned to this case were apparently uncomfortable with androids reviewing an ‘android-related crime scene’, leaving Richard and him standing outside the house they were visiting. Granted, androids now have more rights and less restrictions, but the blatant discrimination against them would not let up easily. The morning temperature had dropped to a frigid 5 degrees. If he was human, Gavin would probably be shivering.

Gavin tugged at the collar of the uniform. This was the first time he had donned it in six months. Fucking FBI got their hands into everything. He did not want to lose his job though, and so he had to comply with the regulations they set. No matter how stupid they were.

Another sigh erupted from Richard. “We have nothing to do in this current period. I would just like to pursue some line of thinking I was-”

“Why, you feeling left out or something?” Richard’s answering glare told him enough. Gavin grimaced and continued, “Look, I know that fucking feeling, okay? Like you have this _need_ to be useful. They put it in us so that we will be at their hands and feet, but now, you have the choice to give them the middle finger,” Which Gavin did at the oblivious chief investigator, “and screw them.”

“I…understand, but that was not my purpose.” Richard said carefully, “I was just wondering why Cyberlife would create an android with visible facial hair and obvious scarring on the nose bridge. And with a high propensity to swear.” 

Gavin turned to face Richard. The annoying LED that was still attached to his forehead was alternating between yellow and red. “Really?” He mouthed incredulously. Richard’s right eyebrow twitched, but he appeared to be sincere. 

That was surprising. He assumed that Richard had already scanned him and, in the process, obtained his model and manufacturing information. The question would had been a dig at that. But on hindsight, Cyberlife probably did a great job in concealing information. Most officers at the DPD were still in the dark about his origin. Fowler had mentioned it previously. Anderson did not question his periods of absence when he returned to Cyberlife for tests. It took Chen three instances of him standing next to an old Cyberlife commercial before she connected the dots. The rest just acted like they were blissfully ignorant.

Throwing his hands into the air, Gavin hissed, “Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype can’t figure this out? Oh my god. Use your brains. Who do I sound like?” At the silence that followed, Gavin tried again. “Amanda only talked to Cyberlife’s direct subordinates, not any other androids that was sold in a Cyberlife store.”

The LED Gavin had been observing went straight to the red region. It took him a few moments before he came to a conclusion. “You were a prototype for your model, created by Kamski in his image. Which...would explain why you can receive information via skin contact with androids, but you cannot send them. If not, you would have the potential to leak data related to Kamski.”

“Bingo.” Snapping his fingers, Gavin remarked airily, “It took your predecessor less time to figure that out.” 

A look of comprehension did not dawn on Richard’s face, however. He instead tilted his head and focused his attention on Gavin.  “I do not understand your motivation behind sharing this piece of information.” Richard mumbled. Now, it was Gavin’s turn to sigh.

“Since we’re getting kinda chummy, I just thought that there are things you should know of. In case they come up again. Or if Elijah Kamski comes knocking. _That,_ you should tell me so I have time to mentally prepare before facing that bastard.” Gavin found him swallowing at the end of it. 

 _“You will be Gavin.”_ The first words he heard since his activation. They still stuck to his thoughts like gum. What was with that _phrasing_?

His relationship with Kamski was a complicated one. Sometimes he even wondered why Kamski made him. Was Kamski that narcissistic, to create copies of himself to prance around Detroit? Gavin was not Kamski’s perfect carbon copy. making that unlikely. Kamski was the most cunning man he had ever met in his short life, with an intelligence beyond that of a mere android’s computations. Gavin would probably never figure that out.

Richard nodded slowly. “Rest assured, I will give you five minutes grace before he arrives. I will not disclose your private information either.”

“...Bastard.”, said Gavin, his thoughts still churning. “There, question answered. Anything else?”

The intensity of Richard’s stare unnerved him. Plastic prick was probably scanning him. After a moment, Richard shook his head.

“We should go.” He said. Pushing himself off the wall, Gavin made a beeline towards the house, his mind set on dismantling the electronic warnings put up around the scene. The sooner he could leave, the better. If he had stopped to turn around, he would had seen Richard still deep in thought.

 


End file.
